


Things We Lost in the Fire

by suicider00m



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fire, Gore, I AM A MESS, M/M, i think, i'm not sure i get kind of graphic with fire and its effect on the human body, it's open to interpretation, kind of, wow this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was on fire and Stiles was burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i have no clue what this is. i was thinking about fire and this just kind of happened? idk im having some difficulty writing some other things and this just kind of came out of nowhere. sorry it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille.

The house was on fire once again and there was nothing Derek could do. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop the flames from consuming what he cared about most for the second time. All he could do was stand and watch as everything he loved burn. 

The couch where he and Stiles had shared their first kiss and so many more after that. Awkward and chaste and the most perfect moment of Derek’s life, now just the charred remains of a memory.

The kitchen table at which the closest thing he had to pack would gather, wolfing down pizzas and takeout and anything they could get their hands on. Soda cans being spilled, crumbs falling on the floor, the disgusting table manners of teenage werewolves; Derek’s last chance at having a family was slowly turning to ash.

The windowsill where Stiles would wrap himself in a book and Derek would wrap himself around Stiles. Tolkien, Plath, Rowling and Austen; Palahniuk, Shelley, Homer and Wilde. Countless worlds had lived in the windowsill, filled with adventure and romance, depression and loss, hope and new beginnings. The glass was shattered and with it the dream of Stiles and Derek’s future together.

The stairs where Stiles had sat all night waiting for Derek to come back home after their first big fight. Where Derek had dropped to his knees and cried in front of Stiles for the first time because he thought he had for sure lost the one good thing that had happened to him in all these years. Where Stiles had held Derek and made a promise that he couldn’t keep, made the promise he was breaking right now, that Derek would never lose him.

Stiles. Derek watched as the one person he let into his heart burned until all that remained was a charred skeleton. He watched as the pale skin he would kiss under the moonlight turned red then white then black as it charred and the flesh underneath boiled in the heat. He watched as the brown hair he would lovingly run his fingers through singed, bits and pieces falling like snowflakes to the ground. He watched as the eyes he once thought he could spend an eternity staring into were burned away, leaving empty sockets in their place.

“You killed me,” Stiles said. “You let me burn."


End file.
